


Requiem

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s04e19-20 Daybreak, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Post-Episode: s04e19-20 Daybreak, Romance, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory, loss, grief and what happens after it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

Laid grey, stone on stone, to the ground.  
She is so pale now, gone elsewhere,  
to a place you cannot follow yet.

 

You know she will wait.  
It's what she believes  
and now, because of her, you.

 

You'll see her there,  
in a week or a month or a year.  
Every day without her is harder than the last. 

 

You see it everywhere,  
that grey-green colour of her eyes,  
and every sight means something —   
just as everything does.

 

It's just as she said:  
"so much life,"  
and you feel, somehow,   
that letting yourself fade out like this  
may be a betrayal of all she wanted for you.

 

It doesn't help you to stop hurting,  
nor help you to hang on.  
No one else needs you, now,  
and life without her is nothing to you.

 

_~fin_


End file.
